


Ignite

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sneaking Around, almost a blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Teddy and James slip off during a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dearest gracerene!
> 
> Written for hp_nextgen100's prompt, 'bonfire'.

Only the most raucous sounds carry to where they've snuck off – Hugo's laugh, notes of Lily's drunk singing. Teddy draws his wand, hushing all but the immediate night sounds around them. The crackling of the bonfire mutes but throws licks of reflected flame over James' bare chest as Teddy drops his shirt into the leaves at their feet.

James looks into Teddy's eyes, his hands tugging at Teddy's jeans, getting them open. Teddy watches the movement of his throat as he swallows. James' knuckles brush his cock. Teddy cups James' jaw, giving a nod.

And James slips to his knees.


End file.
